wikidwellingfandomcom-20200214-history
Mountain hut
Mountains, Tyrol region, Austria]] A mountain hut (also known as alpine hut, mountain shelter, and mountain hostel) is a building located in the mountains intended to provide food and shelter to mountaineers, climbers and hikers. Mountain huts are usually operated by a section of an Alpine Club. Most mountain huts are tended to by Alpine Club personnel throughout the mountaineering season, who prepare meals and drinks for mountaineers, similar to a restaurant, but usually with a limited selection, as it is not always easy to transport the food to the hut. Furthermore, mountain huts provide simple sleeping berths. Any mountaineer is allowed to access Alpine huts, but members of an Alpine Club usually get a discount. Some huts in more remote areas have no personnel, but mountaineers are allowed to access them. As there is a lot of mountaineering activity in the Alps, there is a large number of huts along the mountaineering paths. One cannot necessarily count on finding a similarly dense network of paths and huts in other mountain ranges. In the United Kingdom and Ireland the tradition is of unwardened "climbing huts" providing fairly rudimentary accommodation (but superior to that of a bothy) close to a climbing ground; the huts are usually conversions (eg of former quarrymen's cottages, or of disused mine buildings), and are not open to passers-by except in emergency. Many climbing clubs in the UK have such huts in Snowdonia or in the Lake District. A well-known example is the 'Charles Inglis Clark Memorial Hut' (the 'CIC Hut') under the northern crags of Ben Nevis in Scotland - this is a purpose-built hut, high up the mountain, probably nearest in character to the Alpine huts. In Poland mountains shelters and huts are run by PTTK - Polish Tourist Society. Most of them offer only common sleeping rooms and refreshments; no organised catering is available. Polish mountain huts are obliged by their own regulations to overnight each person who is not able to find any other place before sunset, though the conditions may be tough (eg. a mattress in hall or warm basement)Regulamin schroniska PTTK 2009-12-25. The hut shall provide each tourist or hiker with free boiling water for hot drinks. Gallery Image:Bertol.jpg|The Bertol Hut in the Swiss Alps Image:MOko_schronisko.JPG|Morskie Oko shelter in Poland Image:Dolina_Chochołowska_-_schronisko.jpg|Chocholowska Valley shelter in the Tatra Mountains Image:Refuge de la Sella 2, Franse Alpen.jpg|Refuge de la Selle in the French Alps Image:Ciareido hut marmarole cadore.JPG|Ciareido hut, near Lozzo di Cadore in the Dolomites in Belluno, Italy Image:CabaneduTrient.jpg|Cabane du Trient, Switzerland Image:Smithsonian Hut Whitney.jpg|Smithsonian Institution Shelter on the summit of Mount Whitney, California Image:Horse Camp.jpg|Shasta Alpine Lodge at Horse Camp on Mount Shasta, California. Image:Balfour hut aug 2005.jpg|R.J. Ritchie Hut (Balfour Hut) in Banff National Park Image:Greenleaf.jpg|Greenleaf Hut in the White Mountains of the U.S. Image:Samotnia noca 01.jpg|Samotnia, mountain hut in Karkonosze, Poland Image:EPSummer.jpg|Elizabeth Parker hut in the Canadian Rockies References See also * Hut - general article * Bothy - simple shelter * Wilderness hut - rent-free, open dwelling place for temporary accommodation * Log cabin - small house built from logs * Backcountry hut – huts that serve overnight hiking and trekking needs * Vernacular architecture - traditional architecture in a particular area * High Huts of the White Mountains *